


When The Lights Go Out

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black Flag, Blow Jobs, Bottom Percy, Bottom Percy Jackson, Canon Gay Character, Cum Play, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant/Submissive, Dress Up, Eating out, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreskin Play, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Goth - Freeform, Kink, Kinky, Kinky sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nine Inch Nails, Oral Sex, Punk, Rimming, Seduction, Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Smut, Stripping, Taint - Freeform, Top Nico, Top Nico di Angelo, Underage Sex, blowjob, cum, cummin, dad I write gay porn, eat out, ejalculation, everything is just so fucking gay, foreskin, public sex kink, rage against the machine, rimjob, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: When Nico interrupts camp activities, Percy is sent to deal with him. Rather than fight, the two teens fuck





	1. The Nicest Parts Of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Black Friday (emphasis on the black). As promised, here's my Percico sex fic. Like in my other Percico fic, I'm wanting to enforce the fact that Nico is a punk/goth boy, and not the whiny emo kid every other fic makes him out to be. So enjoy!

I WALKED SLOWLY towards the Hades cabin, heaving a sigh but wearing a smile. It was the middle of the day, when most of the campers were training or playing sports with the Satyrs. But activities had been interrupted by the walls of sound emanating from the ghostly building made for children (or one child in particular, really) of the God of the Underworld. The hard drum beats, strong scratching guitars, and screaming vocals had been so loud that Clarisse claimed they made her lose a practice fight in the swordplay ring because she was too distracted to see a blow coming. 

So several of the campers who were too scared to do anything themselves to put a stop to it, but were also too pissed to let the noise go on, had crowded around me, Percy Jackson, and demanded I go talk to Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades. Nico was very dark and off-putting to most of the campers. He had a unique air of death and contrarianism around him that I'd gotten used to, and there's very little that Americans these days are more afraid of than a powerful anti-social nonconformist. So, of course, I was made to go confront him. Maybe the campers thought I could talk some sense into him since he and I were close? Or maybe they just assumed I was the only one with the balls to actually enter the cabin. Whatever the case, I was the one now marching up to Nico's ghoulish front door. 

I knocked hard, then waited, but no one answered. The music volume remained the same. Either Nico hadn't heard me over the music, or was pretending he hadn't. I glanced back over my shoulder to look at the Hermes cabin, where several timid campers had gathered to watch my attempt. They gave me furtive thumbs up and mouthed _go on!_ before scuttling back several paces just to be safe. 

It was a shame, really. Nico wasn't anywhere near as bad as they all made him out to be. I mean, yeah he's a very powerful and intimidating kid as a son of Hades, one of the Big Three Gods. But it's not like they didn't know other children of the Big Three! There was me, for one, and Thalia and Jason. The other campers had a certain respect for us, but they weren't afraid like they were of Nico. 

It's like those things from Harry Potter. Thestrals! And yeah, I know what Thestrals are. I may be dyslexic, but I'm not a barbarian. I have seen movies. Anyway, those things are mostly harmless and kinda cuddly, but they get a bad rep because they're associated with death. And that was Nico. Mostly harmless and kinda cuddly, unless you got on his bad side. If you did then he would have no problem cracking open the earth to swallow you whole, or summoning an undead army to tear you to shreds. Yep, just a fun, normal guy! Boy do I know how to pick 'em. 

I sighed again and reached for the door handle, which was unsurprisingly shaped like a skull. What did surprise me was the fact that the door was unlocked! I'd expected Nico, who was somewhat of a loner, to have the door locked. But the cold grey metal knob turned easily in my hand, and I was able to push the door open. 

A wave of sound nearly knocked me back on my ass. I'd thought it was loud before the door had opened, but the volume had nearly doubled now I'd swung the heavy thing open. I stuffed my pinkies in my ears, then marched inside. 

_Rise above, we're gonna rise above!_  
We are tired of your abuse!  
Try to stop us,  
It's no use! 

I hadn't been able to make out what the singer had been shouting before stepping into the grim cabin, but now there was no mistaking it. I glanced to my left and laid eyes on a wall that seemed to be made entirely of speakers. In the middle was a small port with a late 2000s iPod plugged in. I looked to my right and spotted Nico. 

He was lying on the only normal thing in the cabin: his bed. It was simple brown wood with a black sheet and pillows. There were no special designs on it, no hidden functions like you would find in the Hephaestus cabin, nothing out of the ordinary at all. Just a bed. But Nico himself killed the image of normality. He was a tall boy for his apparent age (though he was still a head shorter than me, which infuriated him to no end. It's kinda cute, actually), with pale skin, sharp features, and spiky black hair. I knew the hair was only spiked because Nico liked to run his hands through it, making different strands stick up at random angles. Today he was wearing black combat boots, torn black skinny jeans, a leather belt that had metal studs every inch or so, and a slim women's Tshirt that I had to squint to read (he's not into cross-dressing or anything, he just finds that women's shirts tend to fit him better and have designs he likes more.) It was hard enough to make out the words with my dyslexia, and it didn't help that some of the letters were printed backward, but finally I was able to discern the words _Nine Inch Nails._ There was a hole torn in the front left of the shirt, just barely exposing his nipple. The sight made me feel slightly aroused. 

Nico was actually dressed fairly casually. I'd seen him go all out before with black eyeliner and lipstick, painted nails, spiked necklaces & bracelets, and even skull face paint once (though the face paint had been part of a Halloween prank against Annabeth). But today the only accessory he had on was his usual skull ring. 

He was scribbling with a pen in a blue notebook I'd given him earlier this year. He had one leg crossed over the other and was tapping his foot in time with the music. Nico didn't look up when I walked in. I kicked the door closed behind me just as the current song ended and a new one began. I screwed my eyes up against the loud wailing guitars and the vocalist's hard voice as I made my way over to the iPod. 

I almost tripped over Nico's black Stygian Iron sword. It was sheathed, luckily, but it had no business being in the middle of the floor. As I regained my footing I looked more carefully around the room, noticing the clutter. Here and there were dirty clothes (mostly black ones) tossed about, as well as empty Dr. Pepper bottles Nico had no doubt snuck in, empty bags of chips, a couple small bronze shields, and what looked like a grocery bag full of S'mores materials. I took another step toward the wall of speakers and trod on a dark pair of underpants.

I was mystified by this clutter. Nico wasn't actually at this cabin very often. As a loner, he preferred being, well, on his own. He didn't particularly care for Camp Half-Blood at all and was more often than not away and on his own. He only really came back to camp so he could see me. So there was no reason for the cabin to look this cluttered and this lived in. I kicked away the underwear and continued walking towards the iPod and wall of speakers. 

_it's comin' back around again!_  
This is for the people of the sun!  
It's comin' back arou-

I reached the wall of speakers, feeling like my face was about to be blown off, and unplugged the iPod. Merciful silence filled the room, leaving my ears ringing. I took my fingers out of my ears completely and turned to look at Nico. 

"I was listening to that," he said in a soft voice, still not looking up from his journal. 

"So was everyone else," I commented, making my way over to his bed. "I thought this place was soundproof?"

"It is if I want it to be." 

I raised an eyebrow. "So you wanted to disrupt camp activities?"

He shook his head. "I didn't care if people heard or not. No opinion means sound can get out." He finally looked up at me, and I raised my eyebrow higher, holding his gaze with my own. After a few seconds of unbroken eye contact, he sighed and closed the journal. Nico leaned over and set it down on a bedside table that looked as if it was made from smoke. "Alright, I forgot to specify to the cabin that I didn't want sound getting out. I didn't know I was disrupting camp activities, though I should've guessed since I always do. But I can't remember to specify every time!" 

I smiled, ignoring his comment about always disrupting camp activities. I knew him well enough to understand that it had been more about the other campers than himself. "There, was that so hard to admit? Now why were you listening to it so loud?!" 

Nico shrugged and began fidgeting with the laces on his combat boots, untying them. "It doesn't bother me. It's punk music. I thought you'd approve." 

This threw me off. Nico and I had known each other for years, and while he had dragged me to a few concerts in Manhattan (mainly because Chiron insisted that if he was going to sneak out of Camp Half-Blood at night during his stays here, he should at least go with someone to keep him safe, and I was more than happy to volunteer), I'd never indicated any actual interest in punk music. 

"What makes you think that?" I asked, confused. Nico sat up straighter and set his head against the headboard of his bed. 

"Come on, Percy," he said, kicking off his boots and tossing them on the floor by his bed. "You may not dress punk," he looked at my blue jeans and orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with teasing disapproval, "but you've got the spirit of one!" 

"I do?!" I was growing more and more mystified. 

"Well, yeah," Nico said as if this was obvious. "Punk is all about fighting the power, sticking up for the powerless. And you've been doing that from day one."

"I have?"

He nodded. "On your first quest, a day in, you sent the head of Medusa to the Gods in a box. You snuck out of camp to go on your second quest, and that was after bringing a Cyclops in, despite what the other campers thought. You teamed up with and befriended a daughter of Athena even though your parents hate each other. You trash talked the Goddess Hera to her face, fought and beat Ares, and have flown several times in one form or another despite Zeus warning you not to. And to top it all off, you turned down the Gods' offer of immortality in favor of bettering our world instead! Should I keep going?" 

I laughed, though my face had turned pink. "Ok, fine, I have the spirit of a punk. But you still can't play music that loud. The other campers were seriously pissed!"

"So naturally they sent in my boyfriend to fix the problem instead of coming to talk to me themselves. Still, I'm not complaining~" Nico gave a rare grin and rolled off the bed. Before I could move he'd strode quickly over to me and hooked his index fingers in my jeans belt loops on either of my hips, then tugged me close and stood on tiptoe. Our crotches pushed together and our lips met. I gasped and my heart fluttered. His soft lips tasted like blueberries and pomegranates. 

All thoughts of why I'd come in his cabin melted away. Nico gripped my hips more firmly and steered me towards his bed. My legs moved obediently, and I kicked off my shoes next to his as he pushed me down onto the bed. I moaned as Nico climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. Nico pushed his tongue teasingly into my mouth for one brief moment, then pulled out of the kiss altogether. 

I groaned in protest, but Nico pushed a finger against my lips. "Shhhh, you don't want the other campers to hear you, do you? Your moans might disrupt camp activities." He chuckled. I responded by opening my mouth and sucking on his finger. He blushed, another rare sight to see unless you were his boyfriend (which I am <3), and kept his finger in my mouth for a few more seconds before pulling it out and reaching down for my jeans button. Nico popped it open with ease and unzipped the zipper, exposing my dark blue underwear which had a tent slowly rising. 

Now, technically speaking, campers weren't allowed to be alone together. _Especially_ If they were dating. But Nico and I were so powerful that no one would dare turn us in. And Mr. D had never cared enough to stop us, dating back to when Nico and I had first started going out. So we often made use of his limited time here~

I moaned again as Nico moved his hands under my shirt, feeling up my abs and sliding slowly up to my chest. Normally his hands were freezing cold, and they were still slightly chilly now, but when I got his blood flowing his skin always warmed right up. 

And sure enough, it seemed the higher up my body he moved his hands, the warmer they got. Soon Nico was circling my nipples with his thumbs, my shirt hitched up against his arms to expose my muscular stomach, and there was a low heat coming off his body. I looked down to follow his hand's path up past my abs and onto my chest. 

It was still odd for me to see my own muscles. Camp Half-Blood had turned me into a sculpted athletic hero that someone might see in a movie or something, whereas before I came to Camp I was. . . Well, unsculpted. Not that I was bad off before I came here. I played some sports early on. Basketball and such. I was always skinny with good blood pressure and whatnot. But nothing gets you in shape quite like fighting for your life day after day against Gods, Monsters, Titans, and other Demigods. 

Nico pinched my nipples gently between his thumb and forefingers to make me gasp, then released them and continued to move his hands up. I understood instantly and lifted my arms over my head while sitting up slightly. He tugged my shirt off, which made my hair stick up at odd angles, mirroring Nico's. He smiled and tossed the shirt aside, then carefully combed my hair back down with his hand. 

"Not that you don't look cute with sex hair, but something tells me you don't want Annabeth to see it when you leave."

I gulped. Annabeth had developed a crush on me a few years back, but I had gone out with Nico instead. She'd gotten over it and had embraced our relationship, but sometimes I caught her watching us with a wistful expression on her face. She'd always had bad luck with her crushes. Luke turned into a psychotic traitor (and then into the Titan Lord Kronos), Thalia had sworn off love and romance to join the Hunters of Artemis. Even Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who I'd thought Annabeth hated at first, became the new Oracle and swore off relationships as well. And then there was me. 

Nico leaned forward again and placed another soft kiss against my lips. I whimpered into his mouth and closed my eyes. I'm not sure what it was about Nico that turned me from commanding action hero to soft-spoken, quivering lover. He had a powerful presence and strong confidence, but so did Thalia, and she had the opposite effect on me. Around her I became competitive and reckless, like I wanted to prove I was the better leader. But with Nico I was deliberate, obedient, and almost shy. I shouldn't have reacted that way at all. He was younger than me (at least, in theory. In reality he was somewhere between 60 and 80 years old), he was shorter than me by several inches, and I knew him too well to actually be intimidated by him. I considered briefly if it was something about myself that made me act this way around him, but I quickly lost interest in the topic. 

Nico sat back up, edging forward so he was grinding his ass against my crotch. I gasped as my cock stiffened more, stimulated by the younger boy's movements. Nico raised his own arms, pulled off his black band shirt and tossed it in a heap on the floor. I laid eyes on his slim muscular chest and stomach. He was thinner and more streamlined than me, but I knew from experience that he was every bit as strong as I was. 

He grabbed my wrists gently and pushed my hands palm down against his chest. Nico let them go, but I kept my hands pressed firmly against him, taking in the feel of his soft skin. I began toying with his nipples the way he had done mine while his hands slipped down to open his pants. He fumbled with the belt, but was able to unbuckle it quickly. He set it aside carefully, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. 

To my surprise, Nico's underwear wasn't black. It was a deep Dionysus purple, like the pair that seems to come in all men's underwear sets that then never gets used. Nico saw me staring and blushed again. 

"I'm doing laundry tomorrow!" He said defensively. "Besides, I think I look good in them!"

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" I lifted my hands away from his chest in defense, eyebrows raised. I silently agreed that he looked good, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Nico just rolled his eyes and climbed off me to fully remove his pants. But after that he was back on the bed in a flash, tugging off my blue jeans. 

"You should let me dress you one day. Just one, for fun," he pulled my pants off down past my knees. "I think you'd look good in eyeliner," Nico smirked at the thought, reaching up to caress my cheek just under my eyes. His hand made its way slowly and gently to my hair and stroked over the grey strands living in the black. His smirk turned to a warming smile. 

The words "loving", "warm", and "protective" were almost never used to describe anything remotely relating to Hades, especially not something _actually_ related to him like Nico was, but that's what I saw when I looked into his calm face. 

"Maybe I'll let you do that," I said, raising my legs to let him fully remove my jeans. They too fell in a pile on the floor, followed quickly by my and Nico's socks. Nico grinned at my answer and crawled back on top of me, pushing our stiff bulges together. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. 

"There's another concert tomorrow night I wanna go to. Maybe you could show up after dinner and let me dress you, then we could go out together~" 

There was an air of seduction in his voice that told me all too well he would be _undressing_ me as well if I said yes. The thought of Nico stripping me down and telling me what to wear made me uncomfortably horny. I wanted to shout out my agreement then and there, but I held my tongue. 

"Maybe. . . But I have a couple of terms first."

Nico cocked his head and began nibbling at my earlobe. I moaned but could tell he was listening. 

"Aahh~ f-first, you need to clean up in h-here! You're a son of Hades, not Apollo. It shouldn't be this dirty."

Nico nodded with my ear between his teeth "ok, mom," he said in a muffled voice. I ignored him and pressed on. 

"Second, promise me you'll keep the music down. Even when you've got the soundproofing turned on. I don't want you blowing out your eardrums."

Nico released my ear. "Now you really sound like a parent," he teased, then "alright, Percy. I promise. Meet me here tomorrow at 7:30."

I blinked. I'd expected he would show some resistance, and that I'd have to argue and persuade him to meet my terms. And here he was agreeing willingly. He must really have wanted to dress me up. 

"Now can we get a shift on, or what?" Nico's hand slipped between our legs and pressed against my package. I gasped out and nodded thickly. His small but firm fingers began to tug off my underwear, and I closed my eyes as my cock was revealed. 

I'm not certain if I'm considered "big" or not. Nico is the only other guy I've seen naked, and his body is, well, developmentally challenged for a 76(ish. . . Give or take a few)-year-old. For a large chunk of his life, Hades had kept Nico and his late sister Bianca hidden from the other Gods by placing him in an LA hotel and casino called _The Lotus_ for several decades. Time worked differently inside the casino. What felt like a few hours or days to the people inside could be days, weeks or years on the outside. The people it trapped never aged, they just existed. So while Nico was really a good 58-60ish years my senior, he still looked like an almost 16-year-old boy. 

Because of this, I had no real comparisons to make between my cock and someone else's. Nico and I were pretty much the same size, around 7 inches, and I'm not sure if that meant he was big for his apparent age, or that I was small for mine. Regardless, we both knew how to use our parts to please one another. As soon as my cock made it out into the open, Nico sprang into action. 

It was times like these that I was truly glad to be uncircumcised. Most Half-Bloods are, apparently. In Ancient Greece, it was considered bad to mutilate perfectly good genitals, and the Gods today kept to that standard so their kids would remain "whole." And boy did Nico know how to use that to his advantage! The naughty dark boy slipped back down between my legs and stuck his tongue inside my foreskin, swirling it around the bottom of my head. At the same time, he started jacking me off. He only gave small strokes so his tongue stayed inside my wrapper, but it was enough. I arched my neck up at the ceiling, eyes closed, and moaned loudly. Nico grinned and thrust his tongue deeper inside my foreskin. 

I moaned louder and heard Nico chuckle. He always liked to listen to me while he played. I wasn't big on being quiet, and he found it fun to see how loud he could make me get. I wondered if he'd actually put up the sound barrier around his cabin, or if any passersby could hear him pleasuring me. 

As if he was reading my mind, Nico pulled his tongue out of my foreskin, wiped his mouth on his elbow, then said "I've decided to let sound out. We're the two most powerful Half-Bloods in camp. If anyone hears us I'd bet they'll be too scared to report it~" 

My eyes flashed open. The thought sent shivers down my spine. The whole camp knew Nico and I were dating, and a good chunk of the campers had seen me go into the Hades cabin a few minutes ago. After me being in here for so long it wouldn't be hard for them to put two and two together. And if they decided to try and come near the cabin. . . 

I assume for most people the idea of being caught in the act would be gut-wrenching and horrifying. But for me, as long as it wasn't my mom, the danger gave me a thrill. Nico clearly read that on my face, because he nodded, looking satisfied, then pushed his tongue back inside my wrapper and resumed stroking me off. 

I whimpered and rolled my hips up into his mouth, trying to increase the friction of his tongue against my cock. Nico had found the perfect balance of delivering me just enough pleasure to keep me begging for more, but not enough to leave me satisfied or let me orgasm. It would've been infuriating if I didn't love it so damn much! 

While Nico sucked me off and stroked me with one hand, the other slithered just below my balls to my ass crack. He pushed a finger teasingly inside and pressed it against my hole. Nico loved to tease me like this. I've been begging him for ages to try and fuck me, but he never did. Partly because I never shaved, and partly because we didn't have lube. I wasn't extremely hairy or anything, but I had enough that it would, ahm, hinder the process so to speak. And since we didn't have access to the internet to order lube (and had nowhere to deliver it to even if we could get on _Amazon_ or something), we never got up the nerve to ask the Stoll twins to steal us some, and neither of us had an ID to buy some from an adult store, my ass remained virgin. 

But that didn't stop Nico from having his fun, and when he had fun, I certainly did too. He started slowly adding pressure to my hole, making me moan. In a surprise for me, Nico began pressing his thumb against my taint while he continued fingering at my hole. I cried out and Nico snickered, then pulled out his tongue and shoved my cock deep into his mouth. He started bobbing his head, letting his tongue slide lightly over the bottom of my shaft, cushioning it and keeping it from touching his teeth. 

Then, quick and nimble as a spider, Nico started to move. He crawled sideways, counterclockwise, until he was facing the complete opposite direction. His legs were placed on either side of my head, and his purple underwear-covered ass was in my face. He continued teasing my hole and sucking me off, and I knew what to do instantly. 

I reached up with shaking hands and tugged Nico's underwear off his ass. Because he was crouching I wasn't able to pull them down very far, but this would manage. His crack appeared, and the goth boy pushed his hips back, making his cheeks spread. I lifted my head up as much as I could, and without hesitation shoved my mouth into his crack and started licking. 

Unlike me, Nico was almost completely hairless from the neck down. He swore he didn't shave, but I wasn't sure I believed him. Still, it made for the perfect asshole to eat out. He was nice and smooth, and his hole opened almost eagerly. I tasted his sweat and began pushing my tongue inside. 

Nico moaned, making my cock vibrate slightly. He bobbed his head further down the shaft, now taking me into his mouth more than halfway. I grinned and pushed my tongue deeper. It didn't take long for me to get fully inside him. My tongue danced around the inner rim for a moment, then delved all the way in. I felt his slick walls and almost purred with contentedness. The deeper my tongue slid inside, the more it stretched him. Not that he needed it; Nico was a natural. 

Nico lifted his head, gasping loudly. I could feel a strand of saliva connecting the tip of my cock to his lips. After a few seconds it broke, and my member twitched eagerly. I started to thrust my tongue in and out of Nico's hole, making wet squelching noises with each penetration. 

Slowly, Nico sat up straighter, pushing his ass down more and more onto my face. As he did this, he was able to tug his underwear lower and lower. It soon came to a point where the underwear was too stretched to go down any further. But my tongue thrusts were making him so horny he didn't care about his clothes anymore. He reached back and grabbed the underwear, then began to tug it apart. He grunted & exercised his demigod strength, and with some difficulty managed to tear the underwear. After the initial tear, the underwear ripped clean with ease. He tossed the separate halves aside and resumed lowering himself onto my face. 

"I can get more underwear. Besides, purple isn't really my color."

I laid my head back down on the pillow until he was actually sitting on my face. He made sure I had enough room to breathe, but I could only do so through my nose. My mouth was. . . Occupied. And all I could see was a trail up his spine, leading to his spiky black hair. I grinned as I felt his balls rest against my chin. 

Nico slowly began rolling his hips back and forth in time with the trusts from my tongue. This helped me get deeper inside him, and the tip began brushing over his sweet spot. Nico started to sweat. 

Pressing my advantage, I reached around him and grabbed hold of his now exposed dick. Touching him there always sent chills down my spine. Probably because of the thrill of becoming intimate with another boy, but also because his bushless cock felt so different from my own in my hand. It was a wondrous experience each time it happened. I began to stroke him off. 

"Mmnnn P-Percy, don't make me cum yet!" Nico gasped. "We still have s-so much to do~" 

I moaned and stroked him faster, showing my first hint of defiance, though this was born purely through teasing and horniness. At the same time I curled my tongue inside Nico ever so slightly while I thrust with it. The effect was immediate. Nico moaned out in pleasure and his spine curved backward. He looked up at the ceiling, eyes fluttering. I would've chuckled, but my mouth was still very much occupied. 

Nico got his revenge, however. He sat down hard, burying my face in his ass and disabling any movement I had with my head or my tongue. My eyes went wide and I released his cock, then tapped his thigh, signaling defeat. Nico grinned and lifted his ass off me completely, turning his body and crawling down me to straddle my hips again. 

"That's what I thought~" he teased, and I blushed hard. "Now, are you ready for the _real_ fun?" 

"Always!" I gasped, nodding in confirmation. Nico grabbed his ass cheeks & spread them apart, and I reached between us to angle my cock straight up. He slowly lowered his hips, and my head pressed firmly against his hole. He paused for a second to make sure everything was lined up properly, then continued to lower himself. My head slid in with ease, and Nico clenched his hole slightly around the top of my shaft. 

We both moaned loudly. I could feel Nico's asshole tugging down my foreskin as he pushed me deeper inside. He continued clenching his hole down around my cock, making him feel tighter, and I felt the walls of his hole pressing in against my dick from all sides. I could never grow tired of this.

Now that I was properly inside him, Nico released his ass cheeks, making his grip on my member even tighter, and placed one hand firmly in the center of my chest and the other against the mattress. We locked eyes. I nodded once, and Nico pushed his hips down hard, driving my cock all the way inside him. I cried out in pleasure and would've arched my back, but Nico pressed down against my chest, keeping my back grounded against the mattress. 

"Oohh, fuck, Nico! Fuck!" I gasped. Yeah, I'm a loud lovemaker. And as I've already mentioned, Nico loved to exploit that. He grinned widely at my words, showing me his gleaming white teeth, then started bouncing up and down on my cock. And unlike me (or how I assumed I would do it, anyway) Nico didn't start off slow and steady. He rose high up my shaft, plummeted back down, then rose up again in the space of a couple of seconds. He got into the groove of riding me, his short, whiny gasps joining my cries of pleasure. 

"N-Nico~ you feel so good!"

Nico rode me hard and fast. My cock buried itself balls deep inside him over and over, and his own testicles swung freely. It was mesmerizing to watch, or it would've been had I not been distracted by the pleasure coursing through me, and the _smack smack smack_ of skin on skin. I continued crying and moaning and whimpering, making no attempt to stifle the noises. 

Nico began to lean forward. He had to slow his hip movements slightly and move his hand off my chest to place it on the bed next to my head, but I didn't care. Our lips met and he thrust his tongue hungrily into my mouth. I wondered dimly, and not for the first time, what the Gods thought about this. Surely they knew. They could see nearly everything I did, and some like Ares and Aphrodite even made it their business to follow my every move. 

I wondered too if they kept watching after Nico and I began to strip. I liked to think that my dad, Poseidon, turned off the TV so to speak when things became intimate. As for the other Gods, well you already know my opinion on having an audience. . . . 

As I sucked on Nico's tongue, I reached up and grabbed hold of his shoulders. He moaned and closed his eyes. My cock twitched inside him. I was growing close. But I still wanted to make the most of it before I came. I kissed him passionately and gripped him tightly, moaning into his mouth. Nico smiled and pulled his tongue out just long enough to nibble on my bottom lip, then thrust it back into my mouth. 

Our tongues began to wrestle, wrapping around one another and trying to coax the other deeper into each other's mouths. Nico purred and slammed his ass down hard on my cock, a distraction so that he could shove his tongue down my throat without interference. My eyes went wide for a moment, then fluttered lazily. I could feel the buildup of pleasure in my gut, but I kept my focus on the movements of Nico's hips and his tongue inside me. 

But as I drew closer to shooting my load, my breathing grew sharper, my pupils dilated, and my muscles began to clench. Nico opened his eyes, noticing these signs. But I knew from experience that he needed no further warning. It was our tradition that I cum inside him, then finish eating him out. 

Soon enough I arched my back, tugging my lips away from his. I cried out louder than before as the buildup exploded in my gut and started cumming hard inside Nico. The boy pushed his hips down gently, making sure I was shooting deep inside him. My vision grew a white tint as fiery pleasure pounded through my body, and I hugged Nico close. My cock shot thick stream after thick stream up inside him. It had been a couple of weeks since we'd last fucked, and Nico liked for me to not masturbate, so I had a lot to give him. And he took it all. My cock convulsed nearly a dozen times as I orgasmed, and with each twitch, it shot a large amount of cum into him. 

But finally the twitches stopped, the pleasure died down, and I had emptied myself into Nico. I fell back against the bed feeling exhausted and expected him to pull off me and shove his ass back in my face for me to get my treat. But instead, he resumed riding me. This time his hip movements were slow and deliberate, but they had me crying out with pleasure each time. The guys know how it is. After you cum, your head is extremely sensitive for a minute or so afterward. Any small touch can set you off. And that was no different for me. As Nico continued to ride me I felt white hot flashes of pleasure shoot through me that were so extreme I almost couldn't take it. 

I was certain now that all of camp could hear me crying out. Or at least the nearby cabins. Nico smirked again, loving the sounds I was making. But his smirk slid away quickly to be replaced by a glazed, blissful look. Nico had reached his own orgasm at last. 

His chest rose and fell rapidly and he gasped & puffed hard. I turned my tired eyes on his cock, which I could only just make out between our bodies, and watched as it began to twitch. Now, Nico's foreskin was so large that it completely covered his head, even when he was hard. So I wasn't able to see the slit open as he spat out his seed (something I loved doing whenever I gave Nico a handjob). But the sight I had was hot as Hades anyway. 

His cock exploded with sticky white cum. Unlike me, Nico made no loud noises when he came. He simply moaned deeply and lolled out his tongue. Since his head was coved, he wasn't able to shoot it long like I was, but what he lacked in velocity he made up for in quantity. The stuff spattered all over my stomach, and I mean _all_ over! I felt the warm liquid practically drench me! And ok, I might be exaggerating a bit, but it really was a lot. More than I'd shot into him, and that was saying something. 

When the last of his cum dribbled out, Nico looked as exhausted as I felt. And yet, miraculously, he kept going. He tugged his ass up off my cock and clenched his hole tightly so as not to spill a drop of my cum, then moved back to his earlier position with his ass pressed over my face. My tongue speared expertly forward and pierced through his hole, and my mouth was flooded with delicious, gooey cum. 

I thrust my tongue in deep, trying to get as much of the stuff as I could while shallowing rapidly. I loved the taste of my own cum. Mind, I liked Nico's more, but I still tasted fantastic. And thanks to Nico and his no masturbation policy (it was more of a hopeful suggestion, but I followed it anyway), I had a lot to dine on. 

Nico moaned and shook weakly as I cleaned him out. After a couple of minutes I'd gotten it all, and he pulled back off me to lay down. He rolled, throwing his arm over me, and pressed our crotches and stomachs together. 

"I'm too tired to keep going," he muttered sleepily. "Sorry, Perc."

I nodded in agreement, licking my lips, then kissed his cheek. "It's OK. . . I'm exhausted too." I could feel his cum pressed between our stomachs, but I didn't care. 

"Stay with me," Nico said. "Until dinner."

"If I stayed with you every time you asked, I'd lose this nicely toned body you like so much," I teased. "Besides, I really should be training."

Nico smirked. "We 'wrestle' too much for you to lose that body. So you'll stay, then?" 

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll stay." I reached around him with a smile and grabbed his ass, then closed my eyes. Nico pushed his head into the crook of my neck and began circling his thumb over my collarbone until I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xl3Pv7mlWg8


	2. Goodnight Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, holy frak it's been way too long! So much happened last month to keep me from writing, and the short version of it involves me getting sick (yet again), my best friend in the world having a baby girl that I helped her out with while she was getting back on her feet, and my dumbass self accidentally deleting all my WIP fics without backing them up, forcing me to start over on all of them. I only really got back to work at the start of this month (February), and because valentines day was so close, I decided to save everything for one big, smutty release. Hope this appeases you. Now it's time for me to turn my attention on some fics I've left malnourished for too long (as well as first chapters for a couple new ones). I've also gone through and re-edited all of my fics, so now is a good time to read them again!

I checked my watch as I approached the door to Nico's cabin. 7:30 on the dot. Normally I was terrible at keeping my appointments (a trait a fully blame my ADHD for), and Nico rode me mercilessly for it. But not today! I raised my fist to knock on the ghostly door, but it was wrenched open from the inside before I got a chance to knock even once! 

Nico was your typical punky/gothy/owes-me type person. At least, that was how he presented himself to the general population. So you can imagine my surprise when he appeared in the doorway wearing a grin of barely held back excitement that I'd only seen one, maybe two times since his sister died. It reminded me of the Nico Di Angelo I first knew. That 10-year-old kid who loved to see what new things he could discover in the world. 

"Well, don't just stand there staring at me, Percy!" Nico grabbed the front of my orange camp shirt and pulled. "Get inside! It's time for you to hold up your end of the deal."

Even if I wanted to resist I wouldn't have been able to. Nico was extremely strong for a boy of his age and stature. He looked like a thin, frail 15-year-old. But in reality he was probably the most powerful Demigod in camp, myself included. 

And, about that deal he mentioned. . . Well, you may remember how yesterday Nico mentioned us going to a concert? And the idea of him dressing me for the concert was brought up. I had agreed, but with certain conditions. His cabin was a mess, so my first condition was for him to clean up properly. The other condition had to do with him not playing his music loud enough to cause an earthquake (I'm very territorial about that power). To Nico's credit, he had kept the volume down. But then, it had only been a day. 

Still, if been certain he wouldn't be able to clean up his cabin in time. I would've still let him dress me up and take me out, but it also would've been fun to tease him about it. Especially since Nico had so much to tease me about. 

But when he pulled me inside and closed the door, my jaw dropped. The cabin was spotless. No, better than spotless! It was immaculate! All the trash, clothes, and equipment that had covered the floor yesterday were gone. The bronze shields were polished and mounted on the wall. The black hardwood floor looked not only moped but varnished as well. Hell, it looked cleaner than my cabin, and I had Tyson staying with me fire the summer!

"How in the. . . ?!" 

Nico smirked. "What? You didn't think I could do it, Jackson. I have many talents. Swordplay, chess, cleanup. . . Even fashion." His grin widened, and he steered me toward the bathroom door. "Now pay up!" 

"No, but really, how did you-?"

Nico shrugged as we reached the bathroom. It too looked perfectly clean. But then, since everything was black it could be hard to tell. "I don't sleep a lot, and I have an amazing work ethic." 

He winked. "Now get inside and strip. Or are you gonna make me do it for you?" Nico raised one eyebrow almost daringly. It was then that I, at last, noticed how different he looked from when I'd seen him yesterday. Then he'd been casual, in simple jeans and a Tshirt. Now he was dressed all out. He wore an artfully torn black shirt with a black and white design reading _Bela Lugosi's Dead_ in fancy, concise lettering that wreaked havoc on my dyslexia. His eyes were decorated in both eyeliner and eyeshadow, his nails were painted black, and he wore fingerless leather biker gloves with silver studs. 

I noticed that he wasn't wearing a belt. This struck me as slightly odd, because he always had a belt on. Usually one covered in skulls. It had become a running joke between us that Nico probably wore a belt with his PJs when he went to bed. Still, it wasn't that big a deal, so I shrugged it off. 

"You gonna make me look like that?" A asked, nodding at his clothes. 

"A deal is a deal, Percy." Nico stepped inside the bathroom, pulling me with him. He closed the door and his hands immediately sought out my belt. Nimble fingers opened it with ease, and he slid it free then examined it. 

"This can be recycled. Simple black with silver studs. I've got a _lot_ that'll go with this!" He set the belt on the sink. "Mind kicking off your shoes?" 

I did as he asked quickly and quietly. Nico took no time away before pressing his advantage. Standing quickly, he slipped his hands beneath my shirt (making sure to feel me up in the process) and began to lift the said shirt off me. I raised my arms compliantly and felt the shirt pull up over my head. 

This time Nico made no move to fix my hair. He stepped closer and eyed me thoughtfully. "Shirtless and windswept is a good look for you, Percy," Nico rested his chin on my chest an gazed up into my eyes as his hands began to slowly unbutton my pants. "You should embrace it~"

The button on my jeans popped open. I blushed hard as Nico quickly unzipped me and thrust a hand down beneath my underwear, palming my cock. I was doomed. At that moment I knew I was his, and he knew it too. He could get me to wear anything he wanted and I wouldn't be able to say no. _Why is that thought turning me on so much?!_

I bit my lip and swallowed back a moan as Nico stroked my steadily stiffening member. He rose up on tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on my cheek a mere inch away from my lips. 

"Come on, let's get these off you~" the dark teen crouched down, releasing my cock, and began to tug my jeans and underwear down around my ankles. I moaned as my cock was released, hanging down in Nico's face, and I stepped slowly out of my clothes, leaving me completely naked. 

Nico eyed my cock hungrily. He reached up and pressed a hand against my stomach, pushing me firmly back against the door. "I don't see any reason why we can't have a little fun before I dress you," he said with an air of seduction in his voice. I nodded mutely in agreement. 

Nico leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against the head of my cock, which was protruding from my foreskin. My hairs all stood on end and I released a shaky gasp. Nico took that as a sign of encouragement and slid his tongue out, then began lapping at me softly. 

I tilted my head up at the ceiling and closed my eyes while Nico moved his hands securely behind his back. The meaning was clear. There's a 'game' we play, if it can be called that, where one of us tries to suck off the other without using their hands to aid them in any way. Not for balance, not to angle the other's cock correctly. They can't be used at all. Nico wins if he gets me to cum without using his hands, and I win if he is forced to use them (although I suppose I win either way, really). Nico almost never lost. His balance was always perfect, and he had a particularly gifted mouth. 

He started slow, just giving me long, bracing licks from base to head. I shivered slightly, feeling my cock grow slicker and slicker as he lapped at me. Nico paused, shifting his footing ever so slightly while cocking his head to the right, then smoothly slid my head into his mouth. 

His rough yet soft tongue attacked it immediately, the tip rolling over and indeed pressing inside my slit before moving on to slide beneath my foreskin and slip around the circumference of my head. I cried out, my eyes flashing wide open and my hands curling into fists. Nico just smirked slightly and continued his work, giving me no time to relax or adapt. 

He began to bob his head, letting my cock tease the back of his throat while his tongue gently cupped the bottom. My hips bucked from the pleasure, and I very nearly forced Nico to deepthroat me. He gagged, but, ever the professional, kept his hands behind his back and adjusted accordingly. 

"Nico. . . I'm n-not going to last much longer!"

He quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. Still, I could've sworn I saw a flash of triumph in his eyes. 

Nico began to bob his head again, going slower this time. I moaned softly and resisted the urge to thrust in time with his movements. The boy's tongue went back to focusing on my head, rolling back and forth over the base where he knew it would be most sensitive. 

"Aahh! F-fuck!" I whined. "N-Nico, please!"

He gave me no response, no relief. I could feel the coiling, tightening pleasure in my gut. I was past the point of no return. Nico could stop sucking now and I would still cum. But that wasn't his way. He would see it through to the end and taste his reward. 

I began to roll my hips slowly. I wasn't thrusting, exactly, but I could no longer fight the urge to move. Sharp gasps left my lips and my eyelids fluttered. Nico had won, as he nearly always did. 

I came not long after, and even while I was crying out and shooting my load down Nico's throat he didn't stop bobbing his head. Now that he'd won, though, he allowed himself to reach up and cup my balls with one hand while wrapping the other around the base of my shaft. He loved feeling my cock throb and twitch as I came. 

I emptied myself into him, eyes squeezed shut again, until I had nothing more to give. Even after I'd finished Nico kept his lips wrapped around me for a short time. He stroked his hand firmly up my shaft, squeezing out every last drop I had to give onto his tongue. Only then did he let my cock fall from his lips as he stood up. 

"That. . . That was incr-!" 

I didn't get a chance to finish talking before Nico jumped forward, wrapping his legs around my middle and pulling me into a deep kiss. Our tongues met eagerly, and I tasted myself on him. I reached my hands down to his butt to help support him, then turned and pushed his back up against the wall. 

He bit my lip and turned his head, tugging at it between his teeth in a teasing manner. I gasped out, eager to return the favor. As soon as he relinquished his hold on my lip I buried my face in the cordon of his neck and sank teeth into flesh. I only bit him hard enough to leave a mark, however. 

Finally I let him down, both of us panting and red in the face. 

"We should really get you dressed, now," Nico said, running a hand through his hair. "We don't want to be late!"

I nodded in agreement. "Just tell me what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wExAlq__CFU

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGnbyU91qZc


End file.
